powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Destiny Manipulation
The power to perceive and affect fate/destiny concerning people and events. Opposite to Freedom. Also Called * Destiny Control * Fate Control/Manipulation * Predestination * Predetermination Capabilities User is able to perceive, shape and manipulate destiny allowing them to affect reality in several ways both overt and hidden. Many users have an object that is physical manifestation of this power, common forms being Book or Spindle and a cutting tool. Applications * Action Inducement * Destiny Assignment ** Path Maker ** Destiny Chosen * Destiny Perception ** Reality Awareness ** Reality Clarification ** Reality Perception * Epiphany Inducement * Fate Denial * Higher Consciousness ** Omnipresence * Inevitable Event Creation * Nigh Omniscience or Omniscience ** Solipsistic Manipulation * Obstacle Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * Purpose Manipulation * Quantum String Manipulation ** Creation ** Destruction ** Immortality * Reality Anchoring * Reality Restoration * Time Manipulation ** Event Manipulation * Universal Irreversibility Variations * Causality Manipulation * Cycle Manipulation * Destiny Magic * Destiny Weaving * Fate Embodiment * Future Manipulation * Meta Fate Manipulation * Prophecy Construction Associations * Almighty Law Creation * Author Authority * Destiny Chosen: Capable of choosing these people through manipulation. * Destiny Weaponry * Multi-Purpose * Narration * Node Manipulation * Order Manipulation * Red String Manipulation Limitations * User actions are likely bound in certain ways. * Prophecy Construction may counter this power. * Users of Freedom and Fate Immunity are unaffected by this power. Known Users See Also: Because Destiny Says So. Known Objects *The Destiny Stone (Aladdin: The Animated Series) *The Cards of Fate (SCP Foundation); formerly Gallery Anima Amenhotep.jpg|Amenhotep (Anima: Beyond Fantasy), lords of gods and keeper of The Book of Destiny. Three_Witches_001.jpg|The Three (DC Comics) aka: The Kindly Ones, The Hecatae, the Erinyes; the Fates; the Three Witches; the Norns; the Three-in-One; Moirae; Eumenides; the Furies; Parcae; Fortuna; the Charities. Composite Superman's (DC Comics) Density Control.jpg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Star Boy and Light Less' destiny control. Fates (Disney Hercules).jpg|The Fates (Disney's Hercules) Bad Wolf Entity (Doctor Who).jpg|Bad Wolf Entity (Doctor Who) manipulated her own destiny to cause her creation. Danzō Shimura (Naruto) Izanagi.gif|The Izanagi technique (Naruto) allows the user to control their state of existence, escaping unfavorable outcomes and rewriting the results. Thus they can alter their destinies. File:Izanami_Explanation (Naruto).png|Due to the fate altering aspect being abused, Izanami (Naruto) was designed to decide fate, by trapping the abuser in an infinite loop, until they accept their fate and cease using it. Scp 1440 by mckejml-d9chrxt.jpg|The Cards of Fate (SCP Foundation) are a set of playing cards SCP-1440 won from the Great Death that were capable of manipulating fate until SCP-1440 overused them to prevent several deadly conflicts (wars, revolutions, etc.), rendering them powerless. Remilia Scarlet.jpg|Remilia Scarlet (Touhou project) TH15Kishin.png|Sagume Kishin (Touhou Project) can reverse any situation by talking about it, causing the opposite of however she speaks about a situation/event to occur no matter what. Clutho_H.png|Clutho (Valkyrie Crusade) Lachesis_H.png|Lachesis (Valkyrie Crusade) Atropos_H.png|Atropos (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Manipulations